


[podfic] the mating habits of rural england

by duckgirlie



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of the mating habits of rural england, by evol_loveAfter defeating a local cult, Chief Inspector Nicholas Angel finds his life in a bit of a lull. When he discovers some of his assumptions about his Sandford co-workers aren't altogether accurate, however, he begins really thinking about the precise nature of his relationship with Danny.
Relationships: Andy Cartwright/Andy Wainwright, Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] the mating habits of rural england

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mating Habits of Rural England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035796) by [evol_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evol_love/pseuds/evol_love). 



direct download: [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0120.zip) | [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0121.zip)

mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/emrv67enp2t3mcb/Mating_Habits_of_Rural_England_-_ITPE_2019.mp3/file) | [podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6614bpvqhidvllw/Mating_Habits_of_Rural_England_-_ITPE_2019.m4b/file)


End file.
